opposing_forcesfandomcom-20200214-history
Jysph Erik Hysmynn
Chairman Jysph Erik Hysmynn (1856 - Present) is the current Chairman of Velmont.Category:Characters History Childhood In his early childhood, Jysph was similar to any other child of his time. He was athletic, charismatic, and a loyal subject of the King of Teutonium. That all changed when his father and mother were mysteriously taken in the middle of the night. Supposedly, on the night of the incident, it is reported that followers of the Kings Royal Military Police were seen going into the house and taking two masked people with bags over their heads into a truck and driving away. Jysph was only 12. The Sons and Daughters of Liberty Following the kidnapping of his parents, Jysph joined his parent's stead and enlisted into the Sons and Daughters of Liberty. This group was a highly militaristic and extremist group based on gaining independence for Velmont in its entirety. This included not joining the Commonwealth of Nations. For nearly two decades, he worked to sharpen his skills in military tactics, guerilla warfare, leadership, and politics. In 1875, he became the leader of the movement. Following his ascension, he continued his goal of gaining independence, which finally culminated in the Treaty of Bonisberg (1890). Early Chairmanship and Consolidation of Power With the independence of Velmont secured, then came the large scale ramifications and consequences which followed. A constitution needed to be created, an economic crisis ensued, and thousands of reports coming from the Eastern territories reported that border skirmishes were happening between the native populations, citizens of Velmont, and mercenaries funded by Tiantang. The Constitutional Convention of 1894 brought forth the creation of the House of Representatives, the House of Senators, and the office of the Chairman. These offices would see that each territory and state would see equal representation in the bicameral Senate, no matter their population or size. All of this would fall under the executive power of the Chairman. The Chairman has the full authority of the state to dissolve the Senate, enable martial law, veto laws, suspend elections, and ensure the continuation of the Republic by any means. The Chairman, in this capacity, also has the right to serve life-long terms of office. The Tian-Fremont Crisis of 1910 The Tian-Fremont Crisis of 1910 was the culmination of large scale religious and cultural protests by the minority populace of Fremont's eastern territories. At this time, Fremont was a direct protectorate of Velmont and was not autonomous. These actions caused the government of Tiantang to intervene, and threaten to use military force to secure the independence of Fremont's eastern territories. The Convention of 1910 saw Tiantang manipulate the Velmontese and Fremontese governments to get a better settlement, which saw the eastern territories directly join Tiantang instead of being an independent protectorate. From this, a demilitarized line was declared along the entirety of the Sphere of Velmont and Tiantang. The Present Currently, the Chairman has been seen closely protected by agents of the Velmontese Office of Strategic Services (VOSS), and the Secret Service (SS). He has only appeared twice on official television and has been very distant from the aristocratic political elite.